gtafandomcom-20200222-history
MP5
The MP5 is a submachine gun featured in Grand Theft Auto Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA Liberty City Stories, GTA Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, GTA Chinatown Wars, and Grand Theft Auto V. In GTA Vice City it is referred to as MP, while in all other renditions it is called SMG. Description Real life The MP5 was developed in the 1960s by a group of engineers from the West German arms manufacturer Heckler & Koch GmbH (HK). The company, motivated by the success of the Heckler & Koch G3 rifle developed a group of small arms consisting of four types of firearms (all based on the G3 design layout), where the first type was chambered in 7.62 x 51 mm NATO, the second – using the 7.62 x 39 mm round, third – the intermediate 5.56 x 45 mm NATO caliber and the fourth type – chambering the 9 x 19 mm Parabellum pistol cartridge. The MP5 (short for Maschinenpistole 5) was created within the fourth group of firearms, initially known as the HK54. In game The SMG is one of the most powerful submachine guns in the GTA series, with devastating effects to both the player and non-player targets alike. It is arguably a better substitute for the Micro Uzi and Micro-SMG, holding more damage per round. However, like the Micro-SMG, the MP5 has the disadvantage of disallowing the player from discharging the weapon while running, allowing the player to only stand or stride while taking aim or shooting. Since its inception in GTA Vice City, the weapon is favored by both the FBI (and GTA IV's FIB) and GTA IV's NOOSE tactical units as a weapon of choice. All renditions of the MP5 hold 30 rounds per magazine. Each MP5 rendition has a variant in the GTA games. GTA Vice City and San Andreas feature an MP5A3, and GTA Liberty City Stories features the MP5K which looks a little lengthier than the other renditions. In Vice City Stories, the SP89 (a civilian version of the MP5K) makes an appearance, but the model also contains parts of the MP5A3, MP5K and MP5SD. In GTA IV, the MP5 is heavily modified and resembles the look of an MP10. In GTA Chinatown Wars the MP5 is called the SMG, just like any other rendition. Locations GTA Vice City *Downtown - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of Rub Out $3,000. *Used by Ricardo Diaz in the mission Rub Out. *Used by the FBI. *Used by the Military forces. *Used by enemies in the mission; Loose Ends for Mr. Black. *Used by the SWAT team and secutity guards in the mission; The Job. *Used by the enemies in the mission; Spilling The Beans. GTA San Andreas *Jefferson, Los Santos - On the roof of the Jefferson Motel. *Las Colinas, Los Santos - On a deck. *Unity Station, El Corona, Los Santos - Beside a hedge in the inner part of the parking lot. *Montgomery, Red County - Near a back door of the burned building. *Ocean Flats, San Fierro - At the back garden of a green house, in the south-east of the district. Its just barely north of the police bribe in the alley way. *El Quebrados, Tierra Robada - In an alley west of the Pay 'n' Spray. *Starfish Casino, Las Venturas - In the corner of a floor in the carpark. *Come-A-Lot, Las Venturas - Nearly-enclosed in a wall. *The Four Dragons Casino, Las Venturas - Outside the entrance if collected all 50 Horseshoes. *Available at any Ammu-Nation for $2,000 after the completion of Doberman. *Used by enemy gangs during Gang Warfares. *Used by the FBI. GTA Liberty City Stories *Aspatria, Staunton Island - On the end of a jetty near the meeting place with Leon McAffrey and the Liberty City Memorial Stadium. *Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale - Spawns in an area surrounded by fences (only reachable by jumping from a truck, Ambulance or tank). *Used by the Military forces. *Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale - Spawns between the lower section of the housing project. *Available at each safehouse after collecting 40 hidden packages. *Used by the FBI. GTA Vice City Stories *Ocean Beach - At the Ammu-Nation store costing $2,500 ($1,800 after completing Phil's Shooting Range). *Used by the FBI. *Ocean Beach - At the pier of the marina near the boats docked. *Used by Bryan Forbes in The Bum Deal. *Used by the Military forces. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City The SMG can be purchased at the back-alley gun shops for $2500 and each additional magazine costs $150. It can be purchased from Little Jacob for $1750 and each additional magazine will cost $20. It is basically the most used weapon on multiplayer and a good weapon for single player also. It is a 2 hit kill with head-shots on single player and multiplayer. It has about double the range of an Uzi and almost the range of an AK, but not as much range as an M4. This weapon is good for drive-bys and car chases as it has an high rate of fire and a 30 round magazine, but the Uzi is more suited for that purpose and this gun is more suited for attacking on the ground. Broker *Schottler - Can be found on an air-conditioning duct-work in an alley between Boone St and Dillon St. This pickup isn't so tricky to get to: walk the alley opposite Jacob's home just to the dead end, jump to the left edge. you can't pull onto the roof near the roof windows so move along this edge left then pull up. It is where the mission Jamaican Heat takes place *Schottler - Dropped by the guards of the Underground Gun Shops if the manager is attacked. Dukes *Francis International Airport - Can be found on the top level of the parking garage to the southwest of the airport subway station. Bohan *South Bohan/Chase Point - Can be found on the roof of the crack den the player enters during the mission Escuela of the Streets. Algonquin *East Holland - Can be found in an alley between Wardite St and Vauxite St. *North Holland - Can be found on the roof of The Linen Lounge club on the intersection of Vauxite St. and Ivy Drive North. *Chinatown - Dropped by the guards of the Underground Gun Shops if the manager is attacked. Alderney *Alderney City - Can be found in the alley where you confront the Triads during the mission Truck Hustle. *Alderney City - Can be found behind the building where you meet Phil Bell for the mission Catch the Wave. *Port Tudor - Dropped by the guards of the Underground Gun Shops if the manager is attacked. *Normandy - Can be found atop a gantry crane in Port Tudor. *Acter Industrial Park - Can be found on the seventh floor of an observation platform of a RON Oil refinery on the southern side of the island. This is a particularly long way to go to get this weapon, however, and is not recommended. GTA V * Available at any local Ammu-Nation. * On top of a sunken freighter near the train bridge in Banning. * Can be found at the bottom of the ocean by the sunken plane at west of Fort Zancudo. * Available from security guards guarding the Los Santos International Airport. Gallery CutsceneMP5-K - GTAVC.JPG|Cutscene MP5-K in GTAVC Mp5-k.png|The unused MP5-K as found in the game files. mp5k gta vc|HUD Icon for MP5-K in Gta VC mp5.png|Cut MP5-K from GTA San Andreas game files карз.png|An MP5-K crate In-game model MP5-GTAVC.png|GTA Vice City & GTA San Andreas MP5-GTALCS.png|GTA Liberty City Stories MP5-GTAVCS.png|GTA Vice City Stories MP5-GTA4.png|GTA IV SMG-GTAV.png|GTA V SMG.png Smg.png|Appeared on Rockstar Social Club website HUD icons Image:MP5-GTAVC-icon.png|GTA Vice City Image:MP5-GTASA-icon.png|GTA San Andreas Image:MP5-GTALCS-icon.PNG|GTA Liberty City Stories & Vice City Stories Image:MP5-GTA4-icon.PNG|GTA IV SMG-GTACW-HUD.png|GTA Chinatown Wars Trivia GTA Vice City *The MP5, along with the screwdriver and hammer, are the only weapons not to have any spawning location in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *A shorter version of the weapon, the MP5-K, was cut from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Model and textures for the weapon still remain in the game files (mpfshrt.dff and mpfshrt.txd). The weapon can also be seen in the intro of the game, being used by one of the men who ambush the drug deal. *The initial release of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the submachine gun was called MP5, but due to a licensing flap, later version (Double Pack) was named to just MP. GTA Vice City Stories *The SP89 is anachronistic to Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, which takes place in 1984, while this variant of the MP5 was not made until 1989. In game it is fully-automatic, while in real life it is semi-automatic. However, it may be illegally custom converted to fully-automatic, as its much easier than to obtain a civilian version than a normal version. *Bryan Forbes uses a MP5 in GTA Vice City Stories. GTA IV * Both sides of GTA IV's MP5s feature "MADE IN SCOTLAND" markings (mirrored on the left side), alluding to GTA IV's Scottish developer Rockstar North. *You can get this weapon in the beginning of the game after unlocking the gun shops. Attack the manager and he will call out his friends to help. Two of them will be holding the MP5, and one will hold the Combat Shotgun, so be careful. After killing them all you can take the MP5 from them. *In GTA IV, the reload animation is one second longer when the player is crouched. When the player is reloading in the position, they will pull a "lever" on top. This is inaccurate because nothing is pulled on top of the gun in real life; even this "lever" isn't visible. This is most likely a glitch. *In the beta version of GTA IV, there was a different looking MP5 as seen in the picture of the right. It has a stock attached to it and it has more resemblance to the MP5A3 rather than the MP10. GTA V *In GTA V, the standard magazine for the SMG is modeled after a 15-round magazine (even though it holds 30 rounds in-game), and the extended magazine is modeled after a 30-round magazine (holding 60 rounds in-game). de:MP5 es:MP5 pl:SMG Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Sub Machine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons